Time Gate LBT
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: In the year 2019, 10 years after the Nuclear Fallout, in the remains of the city of Pittsburg, one boy will have the chance to change the events of the past. Humans, Raptor mutants, Raptors and the Great Valley Gang! Adopted by RichardTerminator
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Land Before Time, only my character Des.**

**Just to point out first: This story takes place in the wastelands of the city of Pittsburg, in the year 2019 (Modern Times Fallout, but no mutants, ghouls, or mutated animals). Get it! Got it! Good! Let's begin…**

**^)=(^**

**Prologue**

It has been a total of ten years since the nuclear fallout of 2009, that had ravaged the whole world. In the remains of the city of Pittsburg PA, a group of scientists gathered together in the old science center. The group consisted of twenty scientists and fifty soldiers as their guards.

Rumors had been spread amongst the surviving population of the city in Fort Haven all the way to Heins settlement, that the scientists were working on a project called Time Gate Infinity. They said they were making this gate so they could go back in time to stop the fallout from happening, that what they were doing was all in our best interests and it was safe.

If only they knew how wrong they were going to be.

The first time they opened the gate, our worst nightmares came out: Dinosaurs, specifically, Raptors. The Raptors killed all of the scientists as well as their guards and then laid waist to the rest of the cities inhabitants. All of the people who weren't in Heins settlement or Fort Haven across the river, were killed, except for a few who have gone mad over the years, these groups we call Bandits, Crazies.

Three months later a small group of two scientists and twenty soldiers fought there way back into the science center to set off a Chronomatic discharge throughout the entire city to wipe out the remaining raptors.

They made it to the machine and set off the discharge.

But it didn't kill the Raptors.

It changed them.

It turned certain packs of Raptors that were inside the radius of the discharge into the Raptans, Raptors with the minds and skills of humans, and the ability to wield weapons.

The group never came back, nobody knows what had happened to them.

Now it is my turn, me a fifteen year old boy, an orphan from the outer edge of Pittsburg, to travel to the time of the dinosaurs.

Who am I you ask? I am Des, Desmond O. Connors. And this is my tale…

**^)=(^**

**Well what do you think? I have been having this idea for a while now, so I decided to write it down. Please Review!**

**Dune**


	2. A Chase in the Streets

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Land Before Time, only Des, Screa and Scren.**

**^)=(^**

**Chase through the streets**

2019, Remains of the city of Pittsburg...

The city's once tall skyscrapers now lie in ruin, buildings have collapsed in most places and the crumbling streets are covered in rubble and wrecked cars. Here and there a tree grows through the sidewalk, its branches swaying in the wind. A Raptor pack quietly run through an old store and stop in the street on the other side. Suddenly a rumbling noise is heard followed by a high rattle of gunfire. An ATV comes screeching around the corner, its rider struggling to keep the four-wheeled vehicle upright, shortly followed by a dirt bike. The Raptors shrieked in panic and leapt out of the way. Two jeeps the came barreling around the corner and took chase of the two off road vehicles. Des quickly swerved the four-wheeler around an overturned truck with a foot to spare. The rattle of machine gun fire could be heard behind him as the bullets went streaming over his head.

"Man! If these Crazies keep this up, we won't make it out of the city alive!" shouted Alex over the two-way headsets, from his position on the dirt bike.

"We just need to keep trying Al, we ca-shoot!" shouted Des as his rear left wheel clipped a cars fender.

"Careful, man!"

Suddenly a rocket crashed into a car that was sitting on the road right in front of him, causing it and five others to simultaneously explode. Des' eyes widened in panic.

"Oh, S########T!" he shouted as he drove straight through the middle of the explosions, making it onto the other side only singed.

"Where the Heck did that come from?" asked Alex.

An explosion behind them made both of them swerve their vehicles to a stop. They turned around and stared in shock as one of the jeeps exploded and crash into an old semi. The other jeep screeched to a halt and the men opened up on both of them, forcing them to duck behind the rubble and trashed cars.

Alex pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the buildings in the area. Suddenly he swung them back on a skyscraper that had been blown in half, the top part lying all over the road. Two creatures with blue-green scaly skin, dressed in scavenged armor and holding onto a pair of rocket launchers.

"Raptans! At eleven o'clock!"

There was a loud screech and growls as a group of ten Raptans came charging out of the base of the tower and opened fire on both the boy's position and the remaining Crazies. Des pulled his M-16 from his back and let loose on two of the part-human beasts.

One fell to the ground with a shriek and lay still, Des ducked as a stream of hot lead came flying into the side of the car he was hiding behind.

P-BLOW!

The Raptan's head exploded in a gush of blood as Alex's sniper rifle took it down.

"We need to get outa here man before…" a hummer then came driving through the remaining Raptan's and the gunner on top opened fire at the two in the windows.

"Time to go!" shouted Des as he leapt onto his four-wheeler and gunned the motor.

The jeeps wheels skidded on the road as it came shooting through the burning wreckage.

"Split up! Meet ya back at the docks!" yelled Des and he took off down another street.

"Roger that, out!" responded Alex as he headed down another street.

--

The Jeep and the hummer came to the intersection and stopped. The leader in the jeep stood up and pointed down the street that Alex had went.

"Take the Humvee and go after that one, we will go after this one, now lets move!"

--

Des looked at the pile of cars and debris that was blocking the road in front of him. He growled in frustration as he spun the ATV around an started to go back the way he came, only to find himself trapped between the roadblock and the jeep.

"Looks like I am going to have to jump!" he said as he gained speed toward one of the upside down cars.

Suddenly another rocket came shooting past and blew up the car sending a shock wave that knocked Des from his seat, sending the ATV crashing onto its side.

"You've got nowhere else to run kid! Now give us all of your possessions and we will let you live!" called the leader of the Crazies as he and the other jumped out of the jeep and made their way toward Des.

Des glanced at an open doorway and he lunged for it.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Hot pain spread through Des' leg and he fell to the ground with a howl of pain. One of the men laughed like a maniac as he ran up to Des and kicked him onto his back, revealing the pistol that ended his life. A foot suddenly stomped down on his leg and a loud crack was heard as the already shattered bone broke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Des as he fell back to the ground.

--

A few blocks away two Raptans were scrounging through an old deli for food when an explosion was heard from down the street followed shortly by a howl of pain. The female one turned toward the other and hissed.

"That sounded like a…human young one! Don't you think, Scren?" she asked her male companion.

"I believe you are right Screa! Come on! Let's get back to the chief!" he said as he began to run in the other direction.

"What! You want us to just leave the child to die?" shouted Screa in anger.

"Why do you care about the humans! It is their fault that we exist!"

"I don't care! I will not let a young one die, no matter what species!" shouted Screa and she lifted her machine gun and ran in the direction that smoke was billowing from.

"Screa! Screa! Get bac-F##K!" shouted Scren as he took off after his sister Raptan.

The female Raptan ran toward the corner, when a dirt bike came streaming past and swerved around the corner, heading straight for her. The rider immediately skidded to a halt and stared with fear filled eyes at Screa.

"Raptan!" cried Alex as he gunned his motor, kicking up a cloud of smoke and screamed back into the intersection.

Suddenly a Hummer came rumbling into the street and the gunner opened fire on the motor bike. The boy swerved around again and drove down the street, the Hummer giving chase once more. Screa stared after both vehicles in shock, she turned back to Scren who had finally caught up.

"What was that about?" Scren asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, these humans were after that young one and-!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THE CODES?"

Screa ran in the direction of the screams and held her M-16 in the read position, Scren followed cocking his shotgun.

Screa came to the flaming pile and slowly crept around until she saw what was on the other side, she gasped. Scren caught up and slooked at her.

"What?" he whispered harshly.

Screa only pointed as she had an expression of horror and anger on her reptilian face. Scren turned and what he saw made him snarl in anger. The human men were standing around a teenaged human, whose leg appeared to be broken and blood was flowing freely from it. One of the men was strangling the boy, who was trying his hardest to get out of it, causing the man to laugh in amusement. Suddenly Screa let out a battle shriek and leapt in front of the flames and released a burst of fire into the crowd, bring three of the men down, including the one strangling the boy.

PTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPT!

"Raptans! Take cover!" shouted the leader to the remaining two men and they jumped behind the jeep.

Scren opened fire with his shotgun and ducked behind an ATV that was lying on its side. He stood up and fired three shots into the side of the jeep before ducking back into cover. once the fire died down he stood up again and blasted the windshield out.

BLAM, TCH, BLAM, TCH, BLAM!

The leader grinned madley as he pulled out his pistol and aimed at Des who was now lying on the ground with his hands over his head.

"Say your prayers kid!"

Des looked up and in that instant the man fired, the bullet struck the boy in the chest and went clear through his back.

"No!" cried Screa as she threw down her gun and leapt onto the jeep.

"Ah S##T!"

"KILL IT!"

"EAT LEAD YOU MUTATED LIZARD!"

The men's screams were cut short as she ended their lives with her clawed hands. The female Raptan then ran over to Des' side and lifted his head into her lap. The boy's eyes widened when he saw his rescuers and he tried to get away only to collapse back onto the road.

"Scren give me the needle!" she cried.

"But we are only supposed to use this on healthy prisoners to turn them…"

"I don't care! He will die if we don't do it!"

"Fine, take it!" he growled as he handed her a needle with a brownish fluid in it.

Screa looked down at Des who was now gasping for breath with sad eyes.

"I am sorry, but this is for your own good!" and then she jabbed the needle into his arm and injected the fluid.

Sudden pain exploded throughout his body and Des cried out and then he blacked out.

**^)=(^**

**Well enough action for you? What did you think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen to Des? What will happen to Alex? Please Review!**

**Oh and I will be adding Littlefoot and the gang soon!**

**Dune**


	3. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the LBT, only Des, Screa and Scren.**

**^)=(^**

**A Family**

Des was floating around in a fog-like substance, he couldn't see a thing, nor feel. Suddenly he felt a pain build up in his chest, he placed his hand on it and began to rub. Soon the pain spread to Des' arms, then legs and finally head. It felt like flames were eating him alive, Des cried out in pain and he sat upright, opening his eyes to find himself in an abandoned store lying on an old mattress.

Des was breathing deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

'_I-I am supposed to be dead! Why am I not dead?_' he asked himself.

The cracking of glass alerted Des of someone walking into the room. The boy grabbed the blanket that covered his legs and lifted it to his head, only to drop it as he stared at his hands in shock.

"No!" he whispered.

His hands had only four fingers, each tipped with a sharp claw and his skin was now green-blue scales.

"No! T-this cannot be happening!" he said as he looked down at his body only to let out a raptor shriek of fear.

His body was now that of a raptor, with human characteristics like longer arms, able to stand up straight and stronger muscles, all covered in the blue-green scales of a raptor.

The footsteps suddenly became louder as the person began running toward his position. A female Raptan came around the counter and placed the sack it had in its hands onto the counter. She then started to walk toward Des, with a hand stretched toward him. Des tried to back away.

"N-no, please stay away! Stay away!" shouted Des as tears came to his eyes.

He finally got a foot underneath himself only to fall onto his new tail, The Raptan closed the distance, kneeled down and pulled the now sobbing, young Raptan, into an embrace.

"Shh, its going to be ok, young one! I…I am sorry but we had to do this to you…you would have died if not!" she whispered to him as he placed his head against her chest.

"B-but, n-now I can never go h-home! I can never be with humans again," sobbed Des making the Raptan's shirt wet.

"I know! A-and I am sorry, so sorry! There was nothing else me and my brother could do!" said Screa in a low whisper as tears fell from her eyes. (**The Raptans have human traits so normally dinosaurs don't cry tears, but this kind can!**)

Screa pulled back and pulled a cloth from a drawer and wiped Des' eyes.

"What is your name, young one?"

"Des, Desmond O Connors. D-does your kind have names?" asked Des.

Screa nodded and smiled.

"That is a nice name, Des. I am Screa and my brother is Scren. It was us that had arrived in time to save your life," said the she-Raptan as she stood back up and grabbed the sack, "You must be hungry, Des, you have been unconscious for two days!"

Des' jaw dropped, exposing his new sharp teeth, in shock. He didn't even notice when the bag was placed beside him.

"I-I've been out of it for two days! Oh, Alex is going to kill me!" he moaned as he placed his head in his hands.

"Whose Alex?" asked a new voice.

Des jumped to his feet, lost his balance and collapsed back onto the mattress. He looked up to see a Male Raptan come walking up to the counter, how he could tell which was which he did not know.

"He is a boy, about my age. He drives a black dirt bike, and two days ago we were on a…mission of sorts when we had to split up!" when silence was his answer Des looked up to see both Raptans glancing at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"What, what is it?"

Scren sighed as he leaned his shotgun against the counter.

"I think you should be the one to tell our friend, Screa," he said in a low voice.

Screa nodded and knelt down beside Des again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Des, I'm afraid that Alex is dead!"

Des stared at her and then he began to shake his head in denial.

"No! That's not true, Alex and I have been through many scrapes together! There is no way that a group of Crazies could have killed him!"

Screa sighed as she looked into his eyes.

"It is true Des, Alex was killed when his bike ran out of gas and was hit by the, what you call a Hummer, I am sorry!"

This time tears appeared in his eyes again.

"No, no, no no no!" Screa pulled him to her chest again as he wept for his lost friend.

Scren looked over at the young Raptan with his heart in his throat, he felt his own eyes get itchy as tears started to form. He walked around the counter and tapped Screa on the shoulder. She looked up and saw the look in his eyes, she nodded and stood up.

Scren then lifted Des up to his feet and held him by his narrow shoulders.

"Des, sometimes it is hard to let someone go, who you have spent your whole life knowing. But I don't think your friend Alex would want you to remain here crying over his death, he wants you to complete what you had set out to do! Now, you feel that you are alone, you can't go to the humans and you can't go home, but I am going to say this because we are responsible for what happened to you. I want you to stay, here, with us until you can go out on your own," said Scren in a fatherly like voice.

Des looked up at his with a quizzical expression, Scren smiled.

"When we injected you with the formula, it made you younger than you were. How old were you before?"

"I was 15!"

"Then Des, the formula made you five years younger. If we had injected you with the full formula then you would be naught but a hatchling right now!" said Scren.

Des looked up at the Raptan in shock.

"So, your saying that I am now 10-years-old?" he asked in a slightly panic filled voice.

Screa looked at the ground, a tear slide down her cheek as she spoke.

"I only did what I thought would save you at the time Des, we-!" she never got to finish for Des was now giving her a hug around her waist.

She looked down and saw that he was crying, not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"Thank you," he whispered and then spoke louder, "for saving my life, thank you for giving me a place to stay and thank you…for caring for me these past two days, thank you!"

Screa felt her mouth beam in a warm smile as she kneeled and hugged Des again. Scren smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down.

"We would be proud to have you join our family Des!"

Des looked up with a smile on his face.

"R-really you mean it?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yes, kiddo, we do mean it! I would be proud to call you my younger brother!" said Scren.

Des looked between Screa and Scren with a look of thankfulness.

"I would be proud to call you my brother and sister as well!"

**^)=(^**

**Well, now that you know what happened, what did you think? Please Review! Next chapter we will be following Littlefoot and Desmond! Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Dune**


	4. Strange Dream and a Fathers Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I only own Des, Scren and Screa nobody else.**

**^)=(^**

**Strange Dream and a Fathers Sacrifice**

_Littlefoot found himself standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The young longneck looked at his surroundings._

'Where am I?_' he wondered to himself._

_A sudden growl to his right made him turn to see a fast runner sharptooth. It hissed as it began to circle the small plant eater. Another came and began to circle him as well, and then another and another. Soon four sharpteeth were growling and hissing as they circled closer and closer to Littlefoot._

_Littlefoot felt fear go through his body as he turned his head from side to side, keeping each meat eater in sight. One of them suddenly lunged and Littlefoot let out a scream of fear. Suddenly there was a blue flash of light in front of him and the Sharptooth fell to the ground as it tried to stumble away._

_Littlefoot looked up to see three figures standing in front of him, they looked like sharpteeth but they held strange sticks in their hands. Another sharptooth lunged toward the new arrivals and the smallest one raised its stick._

_TCH, BLAM!_

_Littlefoot jumped back when he saw flames shoot out of the stick and watched as the fast runner collapsed to the ground bleeding from the chest. The rest of the fast runners charged the three and they all opened up with their fire sticks bringing all four down._

_Littlefoot began to back away when they turned to face him and he gasped in fright. They were sharpteeth!_

_The smallest one took a few steps toward him and smiled, making Littlefoot cringe at the sight of all of those sharp teeth._

"_Wait for us, longneck, you will see us again very soon!" said the young sharptooth._

_Littlefoot stared in confusion at him._

"_What? What do you mean-?"_

"_AWAKE!"_

_It then fired its stick into the air creating a loud boom._

_TCH, BLOOM!_

Littlefoot jolted awake and he looked around his surroundings with a fast beating heart. It was night out and he was lying in his nest right beside his Grandma and Grandpa. The young longneck sighed as he laid his head on the ground.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream…" and with that he went back into a dreamless slumber.

^)=(^

Scren led the way with his shotgun in the ready position as Screa and Des followed behind him, with Screa carrying the still weak Des on her back. As they walked the new siblings talked about themselves.

"Where did you live Des? How could you have survived without any adults to take care of you?" asked Screa as she shifted Des' weight.

The young Raptan smiled.

"Have you been to the harbor on the southeastern side of the city?" he asked. (**If you forgot they are still in the remains of Downtown Pittsburg!**)

Both Screa and Scren nodded.

"Well if you had looked toward the far shore, you would have seen many boats, ships, floating docks, and even an old seaplane all floating in the middle of the river!"

Scren stopped walking and turned to stare at Des in astonishment.

"You mean that you lived on all of those floating wrecks?" asked the Raptan.

Des laughed and shook his head.

"No, no! Those aren't really wrecks, you see that is actually a floating town! The only people who live there are a few families but the majority is orphans, like me and…Alex," he paused for a second but then shook it off, "Anyway, it is called Rivertown, you can get the drift for the name, not really original!"

Screa and Scren chuckled, then Des continued.

"That is where I lived my whole life, I actually lived in the old cargo seaplane…it was my dad's," Des looked at the ground and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Screa gave Scren a 'Time-to-stop-now' look, the male Raptan nodded and Screa lifted Des from her back and sat down holding him in a hug.

"Its alright Des, let it out! Do you want to talk about your dad?" she asked her new younger brother.

Des nodded and sniffed as he wiped his eyes with his hand, he smiled as he did so.

"I learned that Dinosaurs don't usually cry tears because it is impossible! But, hey, I guess we learn something new everyday!" he said with a small laugh.

Screa smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to talk about your dad?"

Des nodded and he looked up at both of them.

"I remember like it was yesterday! I was only five years old before the Fallout…that is why when you arrived here in Pittsburg, the city was already destroyed…my dad raised me since my mother had died giving birth to me…" he paused to take a breath, Screa felt a lump in her throat, she had a feeling where Des was going with this.

"We lived near New York city, near the harbor to be exact, because my dad owned a freight business. That was what he used the seaplane for, to carry cargo across the sea or to the southern states. But I am getting off track…one night I awoke to loud sirens and to my father picking me up from my bed and running out of our apartment…"

--

Five-year-old Des opened his eyes as he covered his ears with his hands. His father running toward his truck, carrying him in his arms.

"Daddy, wha going on?" Des asked sleepily.

Mark Connors, Des' father, looked down at his son with a worried look.

"Something bad Desmond, we need to get to the plane!" he said in a hurried tone as he opened the passenger door and placed his young son in the seat.

He then ran around the car and jumped in, started the ignition and tore down the streets over the speed limit. Many people were running throught the streets screaming and shouting, many had crashed their cars into buildings, other cars, even the people on the sidewalk.

The city was in a panic, the police force was over their heads as they tried to get the people back into their homes. Mark arrived at the docks just as there was a bright flash of light from way down the coast. Mark stopped as he got out of the truck and stared with wide eyes at the mushroom cloud that rose from the horizon.

"S##t! That was in Delaware! Come on Des, we need to get out of here!" he shouted as he picked him up and ran toward his plane, not even locking or shutting the doors to his truck.

Mark opened the door on the side of the plane and closed it behind him.

"Mark! That you?" called a voice from the cockpit.

Mark placed the now sleeping Desmond, in one of the two passenger seats and then ran to the cockpit.

"Glad you made it Joe, I do not know how I would have been able to bring the _Pelican_ into the air all by my self!" he said smiling to his co-pilot and long time friend.

"I came as soon as the sirens went off! Man o' man, am I glad that I never married!" said Joe.

They both began to start the plane, both propellers on the wings began to spin and rumble. Mark pulled away from the dock and just as he started out of the harbor, a glowing dot appeared in the sky above them. Des now awake looked out one of the windows and smiled at the falling light.

"Daddy, look it a shootin' star!" the young boy exclaimed.

Mark froze and looked upwards.

"S##T! Get me some speed Joe! Get me it now!"

"I'm trying, man!"

The _Pelican_ began to pick up speed as it tore through the waters of the harbor. The dot in the sky was getting bigger.

"Come on baby, get us up, come on!" begged Joe as he pushed the throttles to their limits.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, Des ran to the other side of the plane and stared with fear filled eyes at the large orange mushroom cloud appeared in the middle of the city. A wall of flame shot throughout the city in a ring shape, tearing through buildings and vaporizing others.

"DADDY!" cried Des as the wall of flames got closer.

"Everybody hang on, Des, get into your seat now!" shouted Mark as he pulled back and the _Pelican_ rose from the water and into the air.

A bright light appeared as the flames got closer, soon the light was almost blinding. Desmond covered his ears as a shrill whistling noise filled the air. The young boy cried out in pain as he slumped down into his seat unconscious.

--

"…we barely made it out of New York alive, after that nuclear bomb exploded. Though the_ Pelican _was damaged badly we flew over the interior to find any place we could land to look for any survivors. When Pittsburg came into sight the next morning, the plane began to sputter, our fuel had run out. Dad and Joe managed to bring the plane down on the river…but we didn't see the bridge until it was to late…" Des opened his mouth to say more but he choked and leaned into Screa's chest as he began to cry again.

Scren stared in shock as well as horror, _he has been through so much and at an early age! He had to see the destruction of his home, his fathers death and hear the death of his friend_!

Screa rocked back and forth as she held onto the weeping young Raptan. She had tears coming from her eyes as she whispered calming words to him. Soon Des calmed down and he wiped his eyes, he looked up at Screa and smiled.

"Thank you, I needed that!"

Screa smiled as she picked up her younger brother and kissed him on the forehead.

"Your welcome Des," she said as she placed him back on the ground.

Scren cleared his throat.

"Well now that we know your story Des, can you tell us more about why you and…your friend were in the middle of the city, with Crazies chasing you?" asked the Raptan as he leaned back against the wall, the shotgun still in his hands as his eyes scanned the surrounding rubble and buildings for movement.

Des nodded.

"Like I said I have been living in Rivertown for most of my life…"

**^)=(^**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? What do you think was Des' and Alex's mission? Please review!**

**Dune**


	5. Alex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Land Before Time, nor any of its characters, I only own Des, Screa and Scren.**

**^)=(^**

**Alex**

Des reached for his neck and lifted a pair of dog tags into view.

"There was a scientist living in Rivertown, said his name was Dr. Matthews, anyway he was a strange man, kept mumbling to himself, seeing things that weren't there. One day he called me and Alex into his home, he had hired us to be his 'bodyguards', so to speak!" He paused when he saw the looks of confusion on both Raptan's faces, "What? We had to get money some how! It doesn't take a lot of brains to know how to operate a machinegun! Now, back to what I was saying.

"Dr. Matthews told both me and Alex that he had worked on the Time Gate Infinity project, he _claimed _that he was the one who designed it! Well, neither of us believed him, until he showed us these," He held the dog tags higher, "See this one, it looks like a regular dog tag right? Wrong! Its actually a chip that has half of an activation code for the Time Gate. The Professor, as we called him, said that he wanted us, two teenage boys, to get to the Science Center and activate the Gate.

"Not only did he want us to activate it, but he wanted us to go into it! To try and stop his and the others mistakes! I don't know why we said we would do it, but we each took a chip and then headed out. We ran into a group of crazies and…well, you know the rest!" said the young Raptan as he released the tags and let them fall to his chest.

Scren cleared his throat and looked at Des.

"So, what you are saying is that you were sent into the city with the codes, knowing that it would be dangerous, Then you were to activate the Time Gate and then go through it and stop what ever is supposed to happen, ending in changing this present!"

Des nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"That's the gist of it!"

Scren glanced at Screa who was just sitting there in deep thought and then turned back to Des.

"Yep, that, Dr. Matthews, was mad, no insane! Who in their right minds would send two young ones to do an adults job?"

Screa looked up, relization filling her eyes.

"Dr. Matthews," said Screa as she answered her brother's question.

"Huh?" asked Scren as he stared at her with a quizzical expression.

Screa placed Des on the ground and stood up.

"Think about it! Who would notice a pair of kids sneaking out of the Gate when no one is in the room! Who would suspect them of trying to sabotage the gate? No one, that's who! Matthews may have been mad, but he still had enough sanity left to do something right. He believed in Des and Alex, because he trusted them so much!"

Des watched as his two older siblings argued back and forth, he then raised a hand.

"Hey!" he called getting their attention, "I may not be human anymore, and not the same age, but I still have a mission to carry out!"

"And how do you plan on doing that Des? You only have half of the code?" asked Scren as he leaned against his shotgun.

"I need to find Alex and get his half of the code. After that I can get to the Gate and complete this mission and hopefully change the present," said Des in a low voice.

Screa looked down at the young Raptan as he tried to stand up. He made it to his feet and remained standing for a second and then collapsed into Screa's arms.

"You can't do this alone Des. You are still to weak and remember, you aren't fifteen anymore, your to young to go this on your own!"

Des looked up at her with a hopeful look.

"Are you saying you will help me?" he asked.

Screa smiled as she pulled him to her chest.

"Of course I would! You are now my younger brother, I can't let you go out there on your own, now can I?"

Des laughed as he hugged her back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Screa looked over to Scren as he stood there leaning on his gun.

"Scren?"

The Raptan sighed and stood up straight.

"Alright, I'll do it, your as much of a younger brother to me as well Des, so count me in!"

Tears filled Des' eyes as he looked between both of them.

"Thank you!"

Scren smiled as he helped lift Des back onto Screa.

"Hey, your family now! Family should stick together and help each other. Besides we are still responsible for what happened to you. Now then lets get going, if I remember right the last place we saw the hummer was in this direction!" he said and he started off.

Screa ran after him.

"Why are we looking for the hummer when we should be looking for Alex's body?" she asked.

Scren's face turned serious as he answered.

"If I know Crazies like I think I do, then they would keep the body with them, lets just hope they haven't found the code yet!" and with that both Raptan's set off at a fast pace.

--

The smell of blood filled the air about a half-mile from where they had started.

Scren stopped and peeked around the corner of a building and gasped. Screa ran to his side and looked herself, she let out a gulp. The hummer sat in the middle of an intersection, surrounded by rubble and wrecked cars. All of its doors were open and on the ground were eight bodies. Blood flowed in streams across the road and body parts lay everywhere. Des slid off of Screa and leaned against the wall, releasing his breakfast on the sidewalk.

Screa rubbed his back as she looked at Scren.

"What happened?"

Scren glanced around as he lifted his shotgun into the ready position.

"I think a Raptor pack must have caught scent of them and as they were searching Alex…" Scren shuddered, not believing that he used to be like that.

He cocked his gun and looked at both of them.

"Screa, I want you to stay here and keep out of sight until I give you the signal, got it?"

The female Raptan nodded her head. Scren scurried over to an overturned car and crouched down, swinging his shotgun left and right. Nothing moved, nothing stirred. He then ran toward the hummer and kneeled behind it. Still glancing in every direction, he picked up a sawed off shotgun from the hand of one of the dead Crazies.

Scren slowly got to his feet and made his way around the hummer, peeking through the open doors, and then stood in the middle of the carnage. A body of a young man, that appeared to only have a large gash in his chest and broken arms, caught Scren's attention. It was caught under a dirt bike that was leaking fuel, mixing with the blood that sat in small puddles. He had found Alex.

Scren let out three chirps, one after another, and Screa answered with a single chirp. She lifted Des onto her back and ran toward Scren. She saw the body under the bike and looked down. Des slid from her back and crawled over to his friend.

He reached out a shaking clawed hand, tears in his eyes.

"I-I a-a-am so s-sorry Alex! I-I should have w-went this alone…I'm sorry…" Des said as the tears flowed from his eyes.

He reached under Alex's shirt and pulled the dog tags into view, he then gave them a sharp yank , breaking the chain. He held them to his chest, and closed his eyes.

"You were my best friend, Alex, I will miss you…I wish we could…have been able to complete this, together…I hope that where ever you are going that, I would be able to follow…Goodbye…my brother!" said Des as he gave Alex a salute.

With a heavy heart, he turned to Screa and Scren, holding up the tags.

"We got what we came for, now to complete what I had started!" he said to them with glassy eyes.

Screa walked to his side and pulled him to her, rubbing the back of his head with her hand.

"I am sorry Des, I truly am!" she whispered to him.

RIIIIIIPPPP!

Both Screa and Des spun to see Scren ripping a blanket from the hummer and laying it over Alex's body.

"I wish I could do more, but we don't have the time," the Raptan whispered.

Des pulled himself away from Screa and began to slowly stagger in a walking motion to Scren. The Raptan felt a small hand fill his and he looked down in surprise to see a smiling Des standing up on his two feet.

"Thank you, Scren," he said as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

Scren smiled and hugged him back.

"Your welcome Des, your welcome!"

Des turned to face the hummer and a smile broke out on his face.

"Do you think the hummer still works?"

**^)=(^**

**Well what did you think? I know, this chapter was a little sad, but hey good things always come from the bad! Please review!**

**Dune**


	6. The Gate

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Land Before Time, nor any of its characters, just Des, Screa and Scren, oh and any others I make up!**

**^)=(^**

**The Gate**

The sun was just reaching its highest position at noon in the sky over Pittsburgh. Three Bandits stood guard at the southern end of the Fort Duquesne Bridge, near the old Point State Park. One, dressed as a biker, behind a machine gun turret, slowly swinging it from side to side as he looked over the vast space in front of him that was covered in destroyed vehicles.

Suddenly a low rumble caught his attention, he stopped swinging the gun and listened as the noise got louder. A blur of dark green came shooting around a semi and barreled toward the bridge, ramming wrecks out of its way. By now the other two noticed the hummer that was speeding towards them and they lifted their guns.

One of them raised a hand in a stopping motion, but the driver apparently wasn't going to stop. The man's eyes widened and he started to shout, then leapt clear as the hummer tore past their position and drove across the bridge. The machine gun let out a burst of rounds, while the other two leapt into the jeep that was parked beside them and took chase.

"C'mon man, put the peddle to the meddle!" cried the one on the passenger side as he raised his AK-47 to bear.

The driver remained silent as he pressed the gas to the floor. The jeep sped across the bridge and pulled up beside the hummer. The other stood up and pointed his gun at the hummer.

"Pull over, or we will shoot!"

The tinted window on the passenger door of the hummer, slowly rolled down, revealing a blue-green Raptor head, and the barrel of a shotgun pointed at them.

"Raptan!" cried the driver, just as the shotgun spouted flame.

The man's chest exploded in a cloud of blood and he slumped back in his seat, his foot still pressing the peddle down. The other yelled and released a burst of lead into the side of the armored vehicle as it pulled away down another road. The Bandit turned and glanced in the direction the jeep was going, his eyes widened.

A small pile of cars rested in the middle of the road, and a tanker truck sat behind it.

"OH, SH############-!"

The jeep slammed into the pile and rammed the tanker.

KA-BOOM!

--

A large fireball appeared in the passenger side mirror of the hummer and Scren was looking at it with mild amusement. The Raptan turned toward his sister, who was driving the hummer and smiled.

"Well that took care of our problem!" he smirked.

Screa gave him an annoyed look and then turned back to weaving past rubble and cars that littered the street.

"Yes, it did," she said in a low voice.

A small head poked itself from the pack seat, its mouth grinning.

"That. Was. Awesome!" exclaimed Des as he looked between his siblings.

Screa couldn't keep the smile from her face, and Scren's smirk grew.

"See! At least some one likes the action!" Scren then turned to face the young Raptan, "Now for the fun part!"

Des raised an eyebrow ridge and tilted his head to the side. He was now dressed in a small black shirt, scavenged Crazies armor and the sawed off shotgun that Scren had given to him.

"What do you mean 'fun part'?"

Scren smirked even more and looked out the window at the football stadium that was getting closer by the minute.

"You will see Des, you will see!"

Suddenly a flatbed truck with a machine gun mounted on the back swerved in front of them and opened fire. Screa tugged sharply on the wheel to the right, dodging the stream of bullets. Suddenly a stream of lead came shooting at the truck, puncturing one of the tires, causing it the start skidding out of control. One of the Bandits on the back cried out as he fell off and landed on the road.

Then the bullets start pelting the cab of the truck, killing the driver and sending the truck crashing on its side, killing the rest of the men.

Screa swerved across a median to avoid the truck and firmly pressed the peddle to the floor. More bursts of machine gun fire flew at the hummer as it swerved left and right, smashing into cars once in a while. Scren turned back to the back seat and smirked when he saw Des lying flat on it with his hands over his ear holes.

"We Raptan's usually call this stretch of road, "The Gauntlet", you can see why!" he laughed.

Des remained still, his eyes shut tight, not hearing a word that his older brother had said. Screa glanced in the mirror and then glared at her brother.

"Try a warning next time and not a joke!" she hissed.

Scren shrugged and returned to watching the road as they pulled away from the settlement, leaving the guns behind.

--

After a few more twists and turns the hummer drove into the parking lot of the Science Center. Des stared threw the windshield, his throat becoming dry with nervousness.

"W-well, we made it," he stuttered.

Scren smiled and placed a comforting hand on the young Raptan's shoulder. They left the hummer and went toward the main entrance, the glass doors were lying on the ground, shattered and the remains of a small barricade sat in the middle of the hall. Screa looked at the many hallways with anticipation.

"Which way is the Gate?" she asked.

Des was about to shrug when the scent of decay caught in his nostrils. He turned toward one of the hallways and pointed. The hallway was littered with decaying bodies of men and Raptors, guns lying on the ground or hanging limply from hands that would never fire them again. Scren chuckled nervously.

"I guess when they say follow your nose, they weren't kidding. And now we know what had happened to the second group!"

All three covered their faces with cloths and began to make their way past the bodies and down the hall. Des stopped to examine one of the Raptor bodies and his eyes widened when he noticed the longer arms, muscles and the way it was lying on the ground.

"These were the first Raptan's," he said in a whisper.

Screa stood beside him and nudged him to keep going.

'_Let's just hope that there are no others of our kind still here!_' she said to herself.

They came to a door, it appeared to be one of those doors that was always in science fiction novels, with the panel on the wall. Scren motioned for Des to stand to the side while Screa took position in front of the door, her M-16 raised and ready to fire. Scren tapped the panel and the door slid open.

Nothing moved inside the room.

Screa slowly walked in, sweeping her gun from side to side, and then lowered it as her eyes glimpsed what they had come to find.

"Des! Scren! You might want to see this!" she said in a low voice.

Scren came in first and he let out a low whistle, Des came in and when he saw it he gasped.

"I-I never realized that they had also designed vehicles to go through the gate as well!" the young Raptan exclaimed.

Sitting in the middle of the gigantic room was a huge vehicle, that rested on four, big, treads, (**Just picture the Elephant on Halo three, only not as futuristic**). Des then looked at the far wall, past desks covered in monitors and displays, a panel covered most of it, looking like the doors of an airplane hanger. They had found the Time Gate.

Screa and Scren walked up beside Des and stared at the Gate that had brought their kind to this time a long time ago. Scren cleared his throat.

"Well, let's see if those codes still work!"

--

Great Valley…

Littlefoot opened his eyes and yawned, he stood up and stretched.

"Good morning, Littlefoot, I trust you slept well?" asked Grandpa who slowly walked into the clearing and leaned down smiling.

Littlefoot smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, Grandpa, I did. Can I go play with my friends now?" he decided not to mention his dream, he didn't want his Grandparents to worry.

The big Longneck nodded his head.

"Of course Littlefoot, just remember to eat something before you do!"

"I will! Thank you Grandpa!" and Littlefoot ran off to find his friends so he could tell them about his strange dream he had.

He headed for the Tree Star tree and smiled when he found all four of them already there.

"Hey, guys!" the young Longneck called as he ran up.

"Good morning Littlefoot," said Petrie, a flyer.

"It is a beautiful day, yes it is!" said Ducky with a smile, she was a swimmer and she stood on her brother Spike, who only smiled and nodded his head in greeting and then turned back to the bush he was eating from.

"Morning," said Cera, a three horn with an attitude, but was really a good friend.

Littlefoot pulled a tree star from a branch and gobbled it down, he then turned to his friends.

"I had the strangest dream last night!" the others stopped eating and turned to face him.

"Sounds like something interesting to hear!" said Cera.

"Please tell us Littlefoot, we want to hear it, yep, yep, yep!"

"Me want to hear about it to!" said Petrie as he landed on Littlefoot's back.

Littlefoot laughed.

"Alright, it started out like this…"

--

Des entered the final number of the code and hit a button, a green light flashed and a voice came over the intercom.

"ACESS ACCEPTED! TIME GATE NOW OPENING! PLEASE STAY CLEAR AS THE GATE OPENS!"

With a loud clunk and a grinding noise, the big doors of the gate slowly slid open, revealing a glowing wall of blue light that lit up the whole room. All three Raptans stared in wonder at the Gate.

"Ok, so do you have to set the time that you are going to?" asked Scren as he leaned over the array of monitors.

Des shook his head.

"No, the Professor, said that it was already in the codes, so it should…"

Screa tuned the conversation out as she placed a hand on the gigantic vehicle, she was amazed at its size, because never before had they seen any vehicle this big. A flicker of movement in the open doorway caught her attention and she raised her gun.

Another shadow moved in the hall and Screa ran toward the door and slapped her hand on the panel and the door clanged shut and locked. Des and Scren turned to look at her. She looked at Scren with worry in her eyes.

"We are not alone!"

And at that very moment something let out a shrill screech.

**^)=(^**

**Cliffhanger! What do you think is out in the hall? Raptors? Raptans? Sorry but you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Please review!**

**Dune**


End file.
